Generally, a slide rail assembly includes a first rail and a second rail, wherein the second rail can be longitudinally displaced relative to the first rail in order to be located at a retracted or extended position. Also, the second rail can be mounted with an object (e.g., apiece of electronic equipment, a drawer, or the like), and the way in which the object is mounted to the second rail may vary, depending on actual mounting requirements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,967 B2 discloses a slide rail assembly having a rail member with a mounting slot, wherein the mounting slot is adapted to engage with a mounting post of an object. The disclosure of the aforesaid patent is incorporated herein by reference.